This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Healthy subjects will be recruited to serve as normal controls for the baseline cross-sectional comparison studies. They will be selected so that the distribution in gender and the mean and standard deviation of age match the heart failure patients for analysis on previous IRB approved heart failure studies. (BG93-0100, BG99-508) and presently (BG04-210). This protocol will take the place of BG87-0029, which has been continously active study since inception. We ask that all data accumulated under the protocol BG87-0029 be transferred to the new study.